Saving Mr. Banks
Saving Mr. Banks is a biographical drama film about the production of the popular 1964 Walt Disney Studios film Mary Poppins. The film will star Tom Hanks as filmmaker Walt Disney himself and Emma Thompson as author P.L. Travers. Directed by John Lee Hancock from a screenplay by Kelly Marcel, filming started on September 19, 2012. Walt Disney Pictures released the film on December 13, 2013. Plot The film centers on 3 intervals in the life of P.L. Travers, shifting between 1907 with her childhood in Queensland, Australia, to her writing the Mary Poppins books in the 1930's and the negotiations with Walt Disney and the making of the film adaptation of Mary Poppins in the early 1960's. While in California for filming, Travers thinks back to her difficult childhood in Australia, most especially to her father, the inspiration for the role of the story’s patriarch, Mr. Banks, in the film. Cast * Tom Hanks as Walt Disney. To prepare for his role, Hanks took several visits to The Walt Disney Family Museum and interviewed some of Disney's relatives including his daughter Diane Disney Miller. Hanks also stated that Disney's notorious vice of chain smoking (which led to his death from lung cancer in 1966) would be incorporated through the course of the film. * Emma Thompson as P.L. Travers * Colin Farrell as Travers Robert Goff * Paul Giamatti as Travers’ chauffeur, Ralph * Jason Schwartzman as Richard M. Sherman, musician who co-wrote the film's songs with his brother Robert. Richard himself also taught Jason how to best portray him, and assisted in other points of the film. * B. J. Novak as Robert B. Sherman, musician who co-wrote the film's songs with his brother Richard. * Ruth Wilson as Margaret, Travers' mother * Victoria Summer as Julie Andrews, actress who portrayed Mary Poppins * Kathy Baker as Tommie, a trusted studio executive * Bradley Whitford as Don DaGradi, the co-writer of the 1964 film. * Rachel Griffiths as Aunt Ellie, Margaret's sister * Annie Buckley as the young P.L. Travers, nicknamed "Ginty" * Kimberly D'Armond as Nanny Katie, young Travers' childhood nanny and the inspiration for Katie Nanna * Luke Baines as Waiter * Michael Swinehart as Porter Production Development Marcel's screenplay is listed in film executive Franklin Leonard's 2011 Black List, voted by producers, of the best screenplays that are not in production. According to the 40th Anniversary DVD release of the film in 2004, Disney had been working since the 1940s to acquire the rights to the book that was written in 1934, as a promise to his two daughters, but Travers had great misgivings about how her stories would be filmed. She finally relented and allowed Disney to film the story but was so disappointed with the animated portions of the film that she refused to allow any other stories to be filmed. Filming Although some of the filming was originally to be in Queensland, Australia, all filming took place in the Los Angeles area, including Disneyland and at the Walt Disney Studios. Filming was completed around Thanksgiving 2012, and the film was released on December 20, 2013. For the Disneyland sequences, Disney blocked off certain parts of the theme park from November 6 to 7, 2012 (such as Disney's California Adventure and Sleeping Beauty Castle, the former of which didn't exist yet). The park's cast members and several hundred guests were also hired as extras. Gallery SMB_05582FD_R2.jpg|Tom Hanks and Emma Thompson, along with several park guests Saving Mr. Banks logo.jpg|The title featuring the silhouette of Mary Poppins tom-hanks-walt-disney-saving-mr-banks.jpg|A real Walt Disney portrait and one used in the film with Tom Hanks saving-mr-banks-tom-hanks-walt-disney.jpg|Tom Hanks as Walt Disney in Disneyland; several guests are in the background Saving-Mr.-Banks-_-Tom-Hanks-_-2.jpg|Tom Hanks as Walt Disney at Disneyland emma-thompson-saving-mr-banks.jpg|Emma Thompson as P.L. Travers with Snow White Saving-Mr.-Banks-Image-02-535x672.jpg|Emma Thompson as P.L. Travers at the Mary Poppins Premiere saving-mr-banks-disneyland.jpg|Disneyland during filming with park cast members as extras Saving Mr. Banks poster.jpg|Teaser poster Saving Mr Banks Logo.png saving_mr_banks_ver2_xlg.jpg|French poster Trailers File:Saving_Mr._Banks_Update_with_Tom_Hanks_as_Walt_Disney_-_Beyond_The_Trailer File:Saving_Mr._Banks_Official_Trailer_1_(2013)_-_Tom_Hanks_Movie File:Saving Mr. Banks - Clip "Call Me Walt"|Clip "Call Me Walt" File:Saving Mr. Banks - Clip "Responstible"|Clip "Responstible" Category:Films Category:Mary Poppins Category:2013 Films Category:Biographies Category:Saving Mr. Banks Category:Live-action films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Pictures